


When Army Doctors Misbehave

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Watson - Freeform, Gen, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson has been up to a little mischief and returns home slightly worse for wear.Written for:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week One prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the first of which is 'Watson misbehaving'.





	When Army Doctors Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after making this drabble that I centered it around Holmes instead of Watson, although Watson is sort of the star event, but I'm hoping this one will pass muster as it's the first and I'm just warming up. (That's my story and I'm sticking to it!)

Holmes heard a knock downstairs in the wee hours, long after Mrs. Hudson and Billy were abed. He didn’t ignore it, as usual; of course, this had nothing to do with Watson having been out with his old army cronies all evening.

Surprisingly, Inspector Lestrade, looking more amused than annoyed, waited on the stoop with a thoroughly inebriated Watson. “Missing something, Mr. Holmes?”

“A… brawl?” induced Holmes, reading the clues on his dishevelled, semi-conscious doctor.

“To his credit,” Lestrade said drolly, helping Holmes take Watson’s weight, “he tended the worst of the fallen before joining them after a victory round.”


End file.
